mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Codyn329
thumb|200px|left|Welcome! Hi there and welcome to MLNWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Race Track Module, Rank 1 page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: *''' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. *'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can customize your signature at .) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FreddyderHamster (Talk) 22:44, February 19, 2012 You are free to remove this message after you have read it. Welcome! Hi codyn329! Welcome to the wiki. I have seen you around the MLN Trade and MLN Help Fourums on the MBs. I must say, The MLN bank Idea is quite unique.And The guides for newbies...Very detailed.Great job. If you ever need anything, you can contact me at my talk page in my sig. I have a store that may help you getting farther into the ranks, which is also in my sig. Welcome to the wiki, and hope to see you around. 18tanzc 00:22, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cody! Nice to see you here! ᴬᴰᴬᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 16:04, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Adamlenton1! It's great to see you here too! -codyn329 User Page Just a reminder, Don't forget to make your user page! 18tanzc 20:37, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:Store I have also seen you have bought from it. :P Thanks. ᴬᴰᴬᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 07:01, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Mod Rental Codyn329, you have not clicked on my crest of mantle mod for yesterday of the mod rental. Please click on it 20 times (10 for yesterday and 10 for today.) Thanks, 18tanzc 15:52, March 3, 2012 (UTC) FYI, for the deal you are not clicking my performance mod. you are clicking my crest mod 10 times per day. You are not clicking it because someone else is clicking it 20 times a day. do not click it. 18tanzc 16:02, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, Okay, Thanks for telling me! I just finished clicking 20 times, I will try to remember to click 10 times a day, thank you! 'Codyn329 (talk) 16:18, March 3, 2012 (UTC)' By the way, did you click on my Group performance mod? 18tanzc 16:26, March 3, 2012 (UTC) You said not to, right? just above my post you said so. 'Codyn329 (talk) 16:32, March 3, 2012 (UTC)' Yeah, I did. Someone just clicked it and I don't know who it was........ 18tanzc 16:54, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, but it still took me like 3 months. Ranking up ᴬᴰᴬᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 18:21, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Neb I clicked for the neb on the MBs. can you please send it? 18tanzc 01:08, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Sure 18tanzc, okay, sent! 'Codyn329 (talk) 01:10, March 4, 2012 (UTC)' Great! I have received it. Thanks! p.s. do you have anything more i could buy at a '''very' low price? 18tanzc 01:13, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Uh, well I don't have any more nebs, I have 2 fairy Dusts that I could sell you 1 click each, a FriendShip Bracelet I got from Huo, 6 Space Fuel Cells, and 2 Microphones I got from Starrock. Uh, nothing very interesting, everything else I have you can buy at my store, which one? :P P.S: sorry If I don't have good items, :P Codyn329 (talk) 01:30, March 4, 2012 (UTC) I saw all the stores you have...You just made the 3rd one right? Anyway, I think I will sell you 30 dino scale for 60 clicks, which then can I get 4 rubies? (Dino scales you buy at 2 clicks each,so 30x2=60 clicks, which is 4 rubies.) Is this ok? 18tanzc 01:40, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so I get 30 Dino Scales, and instead of me give you 60 clicks, I give you 4 Rubies, uh, deal! Sorry I sent you a message late. Yep, 3rd one all right, the first wasn't too good, :P Codyn329 (talk) 03:00, March 4, 2012 (UTC) No problem. I have sent the scales. What happened to the second store? 18tanzc 03:13, March 4, 2012 (UTC)